This Piece is Mine
by Neeter
Summary: One of the new marines on SG3 hasn't QUITE figured out how things work at the SGC. Dr. Farrell series - future season.


**This Piece is Mine...**

Daniel followed Teal'c into the locker room after their work-out, anxious for a hot shower. Teal'c had taken over his combat training since Gunny Williams had decided that the archaeologist needed more intense sessions than the training sergeant had time to supply himself. Daniel thought that the Jaffa was harder on him than either Williams or Jack had ever been. He always felt like a limp noodle after a lesson with Teal'c.

Teal'c and Daniel entered the showers as several men entered the locker room. Major Ferretti and the male members of SG2 and the marines of SG3 followed the them into the showers a moment later.

Ferretti nodded to them. "Teal'c, Dr. J."

Teal'c acknowledged the man with a nod, continuing his ablutions.

"Hey, Ferretti," replied Daniel.

"Don't forget, we've only got 20 minutes to shower and get out so the ladies can use the locker room," Colonel Reynolds, the CO of SG3, reminded his men.

Lt. Jesse Gutierrez of SG2 turned to one of SG3's new marines. "I told you Farrell would hand you your ass, Burnett."

Daniel noted that the marine in question was about his height, though more heavily muscled. Which was saying something, he thought, as he'd bulked up quite a bit since his early days at the SGC. He shared a small smile with Teal'c at Gutierrez's comment. The smile froze on his face at Burnett's reply.

"That's okay, Gutierrez, she can _handle_ my ass any time she wants to. That's one hot chick."

The room went silent except for the noise of the showers. Ferretti gazed at Daniel, who shook his head slightly. Turning to the marine Daniel said, "That _hot chick_ happens to be _Doctor_ Ariana Farrell, a respected member of SG2."

Burnett smiled, unabashed. "Yeah, I know. But the good doctor also happens to be a great piece of ass."

"That's enough, Marine," Colonel Reynolds snapped. "You will respect Dr. Farrell as you would any other officer in this facility. Sorry, Dr. Jackson, this idiot hasn't quite figured out things around here."

Daniel grinned through his teeth. "That's okay, Stu. He'll figure it out eventually."

They finished their showers quickly in the uncomfortable silence that followed. As he dressed, Daniel could feel the stares of the other men. He made certain that he exited the locker room right before Burnett.

As he'd expected, the female members of the SGC who'd been in the gym with them were waiting in the corridor for the locker room change-over. Daniel could see Ariana lounging against the wall chatting with Sam and two other women. The anthropologist's face lit up when she noticed him.

"Hi," she said as he reached her.

"Hi, yourself," Daniel breathed before cupping her face in his hands and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He was inordinately pleased with her response, immediate and equally as passionate, despite their audience.

Tearing his lips from hers, he looked up into the astonished face of the Marine. Daniel was well aware of all the eyes on the pair of them.

"Burnett..._ This_ piece - is _mine_," he drawled, and walked away leaving the stunned group behind.

Teal'c and Ferretti found Daniel in his office, trying not to look like he was hiding.

"Way to go, Dr. J!" Ferretti whooped.

"I believe that your actions succeeded in getting your point across to Lieutenant Burnett, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c seriously.

"Yeah," agreed Daniel sourly. "I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face."

"Hope what doesn't blow up in your face?" asked Jack as he sauntered into the office.

"You should have seen it, Jack! One of the new morons from SG3 called the doc a 'great piece of ass' in front of Dr. J."

"Did you deck him, Danny?"

"Nope, even better!" chortled Ferretti, warming to his tale. "The girls were all outside the locker room waiting for us to get out of their way. So, Dr. J walks up and just _plants_ one on the doc. Then while she's still reeling, he looks at that dumbass marine and says 'Burnett...this piece is mine' before swaggering off."

Daniel covered his face with his hands and groaned. It sounded even worse in the retelling than he'd thought it would. Jack was laughing and shaking his head at the same time.

"You are _so_ dead, Danny-boy."

"Indeed," intoned Teal'c.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?" asked Daniel hopelessly.

"Slowly and painfully," Jack agreed.

"But I promise not to do it in front of witnesses," added a new voice.

The men turned to see the subject of their conversation standing in the doorway. Obviously freshly showered, Ariana stood watching them, one eyebrow arched in an expression even more intimidating than any Teal'c usually managed. She strode to Daniel and took his hand in hers.

"If you'll excuse us, gentlemen. I think I should take my _husband_ home before he gets any further out of hand."

Daniel cast his friends a despairing glance, but followed his wife willingly out the door. Jack looked at his remaining companions to find identical expressions on their faces. All three men had been or were still married. They knew exactly what Daniel was in for.

"Boy, is he in trouble," Ferretti said.

"Yep. But he's gonna have fun making it up to her," Jack grinned wickedly.

Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "Indeed."

The drive back to the house that Daniel and Ariana shared was made in silence. Daniel kept darting glances at his wife's profile, but she appeared to be concentrating on her driving. He escaped to check the mail after she'd parked the car in their driveway. Daniel entered the house, finding Ariana standing at the refrigerator, inspecting the contents thoughtfully.

"What do you want for supper?" she asked in a normal voice.

"What? Supper?" he asked, confused.

Ariana sighed. "You know, 'supper'? As in Abendessen, la cena, cwynos, suipéar, le dîner, oozheen?"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why? For acting like a macho Neanderthal?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Not really. Actually, I thought it was kinda sexy..." Ariana grinned at him, closing the refrigerator and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sexy, huh?"

Ariana planted a lingering kiss on his lips before continuing. "Hmm... Definitely sexy. It's not often that my sensitive, caring husband gets all 'manly' on me. Besides, you nearly gave me a heart attack with that kiss."

"Maybe I'll have to do it more often, then," Daniel said, grinning mischievously.

"Not at work, Monkey! I wasn't the only one who nearly had a heart attack. Lieutenant Roberts and Sergeant Irving looked like they were going to pass out. Half the base already has a crush on you - you don't need to be fanning the flames," Ariana admonished him, tapping his lower lip with her finger.

"Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?"

His wife smiled up at him as she moved her hands to his rear and squeezed.

"Nope," she said. "After you left, I told them that _this_ piece of ass was _mine_."

Daniel's breath caught in his throat. "Um... I'm not really hungry, are you?"

"Not for supper," came the reply.

The End

DISCLAIMER: ©June 18, 2004. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and back story are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author unless otherwise noted..


End file.
